my little secret
by ShadowDown
Summary: (pg-13 for language) rune has been acting strangely distant latley. and he gets angry easier. thatz discribes it as male pms. rath prefers to keep his head, so he dosent coment. but what if rune has a secret? sorry.bad at sumeries
1. Rune can be scary

I was bored and couldent get to sleep. So I wrote this. I didn't feel like making it a one shoter, cause im kinda tired, but anyways, chapter one for you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Not he characters, not the comic series, not the omercial rights. All I have is the plot. And its kinda a pathetic one at that. But anyways. Go read now. Go!

* * *

"Rune!!" Thatz yelled down the hall. "oh Rune!!" he poked his head around a corner, only to sigh at another crushed hope. "god, where is he?" he muttered, speeding up in frustration. "Ow!" he bashed into the blond haired, blue eyed thing in front of him.

"moron!" Rune scolded, smacking him upside the head.

"hey what was that for?"

"you just ran into me, idiot. And why have you been shouting at me for the last 3 minutes?" "what?!?! You heard me? where were you?"

"I was right next to this pole," he motioned to the intricately carved marble pillar Thatz was standing beside. "waiting for you to see I was right in front of you! Until you smashed into me of course" he smirked. Thatz growled, shaking his head.

"fine. Do you want to go swimming? Me and Rath are going down to the river." he huffed.

"no thanks."

"please?"

"no."

"oh come one"

"No!"

"pretty please?"

"I said no!" Rune was really starting to get agitated now.

"pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Rune smacked him.

"I SAID, NO!"

"Ow. That hurt!"

Rune rolled his eyes. "oh im so sorry! Did I hurt the poor Thatzy poo? Oh. Let momma kiss the booboo and make it all better" he replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Thatz growled.

"why don't you ever come swimming with us?"

"cause I don't like to swim!!"

"liar! You're the water dragon knight! How can you not?" Rune took advantage of his height, towering over Thatz menacingly. For added effect, he drew his sword a little.

"ok ok!" Thatz said hastily, turning his palms up in surrender. Rune backed down a little, sliding his sword back into its sheath, but his glare remained steady, daring Thatz to question him.

"Fine. We'll go swimming without you. If you need us, you know where we are" he turned away sharply, attempting to recover what dignity he could. Rune was about to leave when he heard Thatz muttering under his breath. "annoying, overly-sensitive bastard"

Rune shot across the hall with super-human speed, spinning Thatz around and grabbing him by the shirt collar. When his feet where safely dangling a good two inches above the ground, Rune saw fit to begin speaking.

"ah. So now im an annoying, overly-sensitive bastard ey?" he dropped Thatz to the ground and brought his foot with in inches of his nose. "now listen here.

If I don't want to go swimming, I won't.

If I don't want to go eat glutinous amounts of food, then I won't.

If I don't want to do any of the annoyingly pitiful stuff you like, then I won't. Clear?"

Thatz nodded, shaking slightly in fear. Rune put down his foot, and Thatz let out a breath.

"you know, your really scary sometimes."

"you want scary? Cause I'll give you scary!" Rune leveled his head with Thatzs'. Again, Thatz shook in fear, hurriedly shaking his head. Run straightened and turned, confident that he had made his point. Thatz rubbed the back of his neck where his shirt collar had dug into his flesh slightly.

"god Rune. I know your always a little testy, but lately you've been acting like you have PMS. Sheesh. Loosen up man!"

That, was the wrong thing to say. A moment later, Runes foot connected with Thatzs' chest, sending him flying down the hall and knocking every ounce of breath he had out of him. Runes eyes burned with anger as he turned and stalked down the hall way, robes flaring behind him like those evil villains in Disney movies.

As Rune rounded a corned, Rath spotted him and rushed over, fully intending to ask him where Thatz was.

"hey! have you seen-"if looks could kill, Rath would have been dead instantaneously. "ooooookay. Im going to leave you alone now." He said, baking away cautiously.

Rune continued on his way, practically murdering anyone who was unlucky enough to meet his glare.

* * *

a/n: hello peoples!! Chapter one of my first dragon knights fan fic. Just a little thing that came to me one night at 3:00.

actually 1: 24 am to be exact.

Its 3:24 now.

So it took me 2 hours to write this. That's pathetic. Ill try to make future chapters longer. But for now,

review my little nose miners! (sorry. Inside joke with my friends)

review review!!

See the oddly uly yet beautiful buton?

So review!

Now.

Meaning this instant.

Review!!


	2. a day wit rath and thatz

ok! the next chapter!! woohoo!!! just a warning, i suck at spelling, and i've already snet it through spell check, so if you see somthing wrong, to bad.

discaimer: dont own it, end of story.

this chapter isjust following rath and thatz around the rest of the day. the next chapter will be the same, except for ill follow rune around instead.

* * *

Thatz spent the remainder of the day slinking around corners in fighting position, though rune was not heard from. This irritated Rath some, but every time he asked Thatz what was wrong, he just got fearful look and a head shake.

After about the 300th time, Rath got fed up. He grabbed that's by the shirt collar and pulled his face to within an inch of his own.

"now" she said menacingly, "what the hell is going on?"

Thatz still looked fearful, but he had to answer.

"well, rune and me, we, well, kinda had a fight."

"uh hu. And something tells me this is not one of your normal go-back-and-forth-for-3-minutes-and-then-rune-hits-you-with-a-giant-mallet kinda fights. Care to explain?"

that's shook his head, and Rath tightened is hold.

"ok ok!" he squeaked. "I went looking for him to ask him if he wanted to go swimming with us. I accidentally bashed into him, and he smacked me upside the head. I asked him if he wanted to go swimming. Then he said no. so I bugged him."

Rath shook his head. _When will he ever learn?_ He thought, but let Thatz go on.

"he said no again. I bugged him more, and he smacked me again. Then I asked him why he never went swimming with us. He said he didn't like to swim. I said he was a liar cause he's the water dragon and all, so how can he not like to swim?"

_god he's good at jumping into the bottomless pits he makes isn't he?_ Rath knew that's was ignorant at best, but to say something like that to rune after he was already pissed? That was like plotting your own assassination! That's went on

"so he drew his sword, and I backed down."

_Finally! Something he's done right!_

"then I told him that we would go swimming with out him, and called him an annoying, overly sensitive bastard. Did you ever know how good his hearing was?"

Rath sighed. "he's an elf that's. duh he can hear well!"

"ok. But anyways,"

_for some one who didn't want to tell his story in the first place, he sure is egger to finish._

"so he did what your doing now, except he had me hanging 2 inches above the ground, whereas you left me standing. He put me down, I told him he was scary, and he started yelling. Then I told him he was acting like he had PMS."

Rath paled.

When ever anyone said anything to rune even vaguely connected to him being a girl, he would usually drop kick them into next Tuesday. But that's had ticked him off, called him an overly sensitive bastard, scary, AND said that he had PMS. He calculated in his head a moment before concluding that he probably would have murdered that's slowly and painfully be way of digging out his heart with a rusty hair pin.

Or if he was feeling nice, he would have probably drop kicked that's into another dimension. Since he had his hand around Thatzs neck, he figured it was probably the later.

"so what did he do to you?"

"oh, well he kicked me into about the forth or fifth dimension. Complete with hard walls to land on!" that's explained in a cheese happy voice, sarcasm filling ever syllable.

Rath nodded. Once again, he was right.

"had a feeling about that. He came around a corner when I was looking for you. If looks could kill, I would have been killed, revived, and killed again. I though only Cesia was capable of such looks."

"oh no. Kitchel looks at me that way all the time. I guess only girls can glare like that. With rune being an exception of course."

Rath sighed again. "food." He said simply, dragging Thatz by the collar towards the food hall.

* * *

muahahaha!! chapter two up. im woking on three now, but it might be a day or so till i get it up. its not done yet.


	3. a day with rune and some valuable hints

Chaos-empersonified - uh ya. A little delayed. Someone reported another story for grammar and spelling, so I couldn't update for a week or so.

Lady of infinity - I hate spell check to. And don't worry about off topic reviews. I write them too.

minea- hehe:) im an idiot.

OMG!!! Alfeegi and Kai-stern died!!!! (I just read book 11 and 12) im so depressed now. 'Feegi was my favorite character. He's (or was) so cool!!! Im so depressed....

_

* * *

_

_Breath. In, out. in out. Pretend nothing happened. Thatz is not a bastard, you did not just scare the life out of him. Breath._

Rune sat under a tree in the gardens, eyes closed and hands resting on folded knees. _Breath_. He thought again. Goddess, how Thatz pissed him off! Why wouldn't he just get off his case? _Breath. Let go of your stress._

Rune sighed, hitting the back of his head against the tree repeatedly. "this isn't going to work, is it?" he didn't know who he was talking to, but he felt he needed to express his concerns to someone, even if it was an imaginary some one.

"Tintlet!" he called. "Tintlet, my dearest of brethren. I seek your counsel and wisdom!" (a/n: did anyone get what I just said? Its an important clue, but I don't really understand it my self. Oh well. You people know what 'brethren' is, right? Hint hint, nudge nudge)

after a few moments, a shimmering aperation materialized in front of rune. Tintlet smiled warmly, extending her non-existent arms.

"dearest rune, what wisdom do you speak of? Even my vast knowledge is out shown by yours."

(a/n: this is going to be a strange conversation. I would switch it to normal speak, but then it might be to obvious what im trying to hint at. Anyways, I like confusing my self and others)

"I could say the same for you. But let us not dilly dally on such matters. I come seeking counsel. You are the last remaining of my true brethren. I seek your advise in all matters of my life. But more pressing, in the matter of my secret." Rune looked worried, but Tintlet just smiled again.

"I had guessed that was what it was." She sighed, her holographic aperation kneeling so her face was level to runes. "my how you have grown. You are changed, my dear rune. I am sorry that this burden was set upon you. But water chose you for a reason. And you must honor you dragons wishes and help the dragon tribe to the best of your abilities."

"my ability to be forgiving and patient is rapidly losing ground. If something is not done soon, I fear my disguise will be shattered, and the dragon tribe will see the true me." rune sounded half skeptical and half panicked.

"but surly the lord knows. If he knows and can accept that, I think the rest of dragon tribe will to."

Rune looked sadly at his shoes. "I fear they will not. Especially Thatz."

* * *

Ok. Weird cliffy-ish-thing. I hope I gave some valuable hints just now. sorry the chapters are so short. i have one on paper now, but who knows when ill type that one up. oh well... 


	4. lots of screaming

Darkness Falls- why has every body got it already! Argh! Oh well. Im just gonna go on anyways.

iceheart3000- I know its really obviouse, but I feel like continuing anyways. Sorry about chapters being so short. And I don't think there are going, oh wait. There are gonna be some pairings. Just not rune/thatz ones. I think...Tell me if you have any ideas.

Minea- I know it was a weird chapter. This one is to. Oh well.

Sorry about how long it took.:)

* * *

Thatz opened the door to reviel rune pulling his shirt off, back to thatz.

Rune tensed visibly at the creek of the door, quickly lowering his arms so that they where pressed against his chest and his shirt was back on half way.

"what do you want?"

thatz shrugged, moving farther into runes room.

"why are you in my room? Cant you wait?"

"what?" whined thatz. "where both boys. And you've seen me nakd before."

Rune snorted.

"and what a scary sight that was" he muttered.

"you know, come to think of it, you've never changed infront of us before..." thatz mussed, before snapping back to reality. "oh. Did you say something?"

"yes. OUT!" rune turned, pulling his shirt back on all the way as he shoved thatz out his door.

"ok! Ok! Im going!" thatz turned back to the door, only to have it slammed in his face. "sheesh! Male P.M.S!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"WELL GOOD!"

"GO THE FUCKIN HELL AWAY!"

"MY PLEASURE!"

"I DON'T HEAR YOU LEAVING!"

"WELL WHOS MR. IMPATIENTCE TO DAY?"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE!"

"WHA'CHA GONNA DO RUNE? BEAT ME?"

rath and alfeegi both poked there heads around the corner to see what all the screaming was about, and proptly turned and fled when they saw rune slam the door open, clearly pissed of. (a/n: an understaitment, ya think?)

"DONT MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"HA! LIKE YOU COULD EVEN CATCH ME!"

fear evident in his eyes, thatz turned and sped down the hall, his desire to live powering his body to run faster.

"THATZ YOU FUCKEN MORRON! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" rune screamed as he chased thatz down the halls of the dragon castel.

People everywhere jumped out of the way as a frightened green haired blur speed through the halls, an angry blond headed blur with a sword chasing after it.

---------------------------------------------

Rune slumped against his door, tired from chasing thatz. "I don't know how long I can keep liying to them. This is driving me crazy."

---------------------------------------------

"kai-stern!!! Kai stern! Godess, where is that bastard?"

"'figee?" alfeegi spun around to find a curiouse ruwalk standing behind him. "ruwalk! Have you seen kaistern?!"

_I should have known_. He sighed

"no. why are you looking for him?" (a/n: i'll bet you three dollars I know why :)

"his travel fees where higher than needed! Again" he added pontedly, glaring at ruwalk.

Ruwalk held up his hands in surended.

Alfeegi sighed, turning to look out over the trellis at the rain falling on the castel.

"what is it?"

he snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"nothing."

He glanced at the rain.

"nothing..." he muttered again.

Ruwalk rested his head on his hand, looking woridly at the aquamarine haired officer. He knew something was troubling him, but he didn't know what. _I wish I could help him. _He thought. _He looks so lost_.

there they stood, ruwalk and alfeegi standing on the teris, filled with worry and concern, and rune slumped against his door, brimming with sadness and inner turmoil.

(a/n: im listening to "with or without you" by u2, and this is a very touching scene in my mind. If its not to you, to bad.)

* * *

Alternate ending: There they stood, alfeegie looking at the rain sadly, with ruwalk watcing him.

Yup. I think the ending I used was better. Im going to write a lttle song fic about alfeegie dieing (sob, sob) but I cant find the name of the song. The chorus gose like this: you might have laughed if I told you, yu might have something I cant remember, you might have succeded in changing me, I might have been turned around. Its easy to lave than to be left behind, leaving was never my something else I cant remember, leaving newyork, never easy. I saw the lights fading out. I think that was it. If you know the name or the singer, or both, can you tell me? Please? puppy dog eyes


	5. more fights and some injurys

Hey every one! Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories for a while. Oops. (I got my legs stuck through the little polly-thingys on my chair. Its kinda pain full) so, ill try to make this one longer to make up for it, but I wouldn't count on it.

Hahaha! I got my legs free! (sorry. Continue)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"lalalalala LA tita, tita! lalalala LA, tita, tita!" Rune sang light-heartedly as he twirled around the pond, his un-tucked shirt flapping in the wind. He twirled once more before settling down by the waters edge and swirling his feet in its cool depths.

"what are you so happy about?" asked a cool voice in his head.

"hey water!" he chirped, smiling broadly as his dragon swirled out of the pond and landed on his shoulder.

"you know your insane, right?" the voice asked again.

"mm-hmm!" he agreed happily.

His dragon studied him a bit, before sighing.

"what?" Rune whined.

"what is with you today?" water tutted exasperatedly. Since when was her master so happy all the time? (a/n: Im making water a girl, and she can talk telepathically with Rune. Live with it)

"you didn't answer my question!" teased Rune, poking her in the belly.

"and you didn't answer mine." She replied shortly. Rune frowned, worried about his normally cheerful dragon.

"Mizu, what's wrong with you?" Mizu was Runes name for his dragon. It meant 'water' in Japanese.

Mizu didn't answer. Rune poked her again.

"Rune! Stop it!" she demanded.

Rune giggled and poked her again.

"Rune, I swear, if you don't stop, ill take my sword and shove _you_ into it!" she shouted in a demanding voice.

Rune flinched, clapping his hands over his ears.

"holly crap Mizu! Remember, your in my head! You don't need to shout!"

"oh, hehe. Well im sorry, _mis-_"

Rune clamped a hand tightly over her mouth, crushing her jaw slightly.

"I don't care if your only in my head" he hissed, and Mizu suddenly became aware of the size difference between the two. "but if you ever, let it slip again that-"

they heard a crash, and Rune released his grip on his dragons mouth, turning to look threateningly at Thatz, who had just come crashing through the underbrush to land on his back, head in Runes lap. (a/n: wow! That was a long sentence!) "hey Rune!" he smiled.

Rune growled and pushed Thatz off him, sending him face first into the water. He got up, Mizu still sputtering to regain her breath and Thatz muttering obscenity's under his breath as he shook water from his hair. Turning quickly, he jumped into the nearest tree and crawled along the branches until he was far away from the pond and the two evil beings sitting next to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"that evil, annoying, crazed-"Thatz continued to mutter evil thins under his breath, until he saw his evil heathen friends dragon sitting on the bank, staring at him with her deep blue eyes.

The stare was a little un-nerving. He passed his hand in front of his face, trying to avert the dragons gaze. It didn't work.

"uh, hello, little, uh, water, dragon, thing..."

the dragon cocked its head to the side, continuing to stare at him.

"uh, oookay. Well. This is a little weird. Im going to go now."

The dragon just shrugged and took off in the opposite direction, leaving Thatz alone to brood about Rune and his evil heathen ways.

Oh ya. And his dragon. Creepy little creature...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"that wasn't very nice, you know." Came a scolding voice in Runes ear, accompanied by the sudden weight oh his dragon landing on his shoulder.

"and I should care because?"

there was a long pause, Rune looking gloomily down at the ground.

"so. I see your not quite so peppy anymore, eh?" Mizu tapped a claw against his back.

"Ya, and no thanks to you." He climbed down from his current tree, Mizu still firmly attached to his shoulder.

They walked in silence for a while, content just to stroll through the peaceful gardens alone, all past arguments forgotten.

"hey Rune?"

"hmm?"

"do you like Thatz?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Rune was so startled, he whipped his head side ways to look at his dragon, succeeding in smashing his nose rather painfully into her chest and sending her crashing through the under brush.

"holly crap! Mizu!" he pushed through the bushes, searching franticly for his dragon. His nose was gushing torrents of blood, but he needed to find his dragon. He could never forgive himself if he hurt her....

"Mizu!" he cried, finally finding his dragon lying on her back in a pile of crushed cattails, moaning pitifully. He knelt beside her, his nose forgotten as he cradled her.

"are you all right?" he asked quickly, trying to diagnose in she had suffered any damage besides severe pain. She smiled pitifully at his, but moaned again when she put extra pressure on her left wing, which was squished up against Runes chest.

"oh." He shifted her so that her weight was mainly on her back, as he crashed through the dense growth of the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thatz was still muttering curses at Rune as he climbed the steps to the dragon castle.

"that's little.... Why I ought'a....... cant believe him.......and that creepy dragon of his......." He shook his head as he continued up the stone steps.

He was half way through "bastard" when a blond blur whizzed by him, ruffling his short hair.

"Rune?"

the figure stopped momentarily to look back at him, just long enough to trip and send him and the dragon he was carrying crashing into the cold stones. Thatz winced, but ran up the steps to help the elf who was franticly trying, and failing, to get up and retrieve his wounded dragon.

"what's wrong?" he asked, but Rune just continued on his mad quest up the stairs, dragon in his arms. The dragon looked hurt.

_Hmm. I wonder what happened._ Thatz mussed as he chase Rune through the hallways.

After about five minutes, Rune skidded to a halt in front of the doors to the infirmaries, leaning heavily against it to catch his breath, before he began to push on the doors with his shoulder, panting like a dog. Thatz gently removed Rune, and pushed against it himself, swinging the doors open with ease.

Rune smiled, tired but grateful, and stepped into the brightly lit room, eyes swiveling around the space in search of the resident doctors.

"ah!" he muttered, hurrying over to an assistant who was walking out of her office.

"Muki!"

he panted, handing her his wounded dragon.

"can you, pant pant help her pant?"

Muki, a little flustered, took the injured dragon and laid her on a bed.

"of course Rune. Now, you should go get something to eat,"

Thatz's ears perked up. _Food?_

"you look tired. What, did you run all the way here from the other end of the forest?" she joked.

Rune, doubled over and trying to catch his breath just nodded.

"oh." _Well I wasn't expecting that._ She though._ Poor kid. Must be soo worried._

She shooed Thatz and Rune out if the room, closing the doors with a definite, _snap!_

__

_hehehehehehehehhehhehehehehehehehehehehe_

ok. that was a _very _radome chapter. i was gonna have them just have a plain, civil conversation, and then rune and mizu would go swimming (considering there eliment is water, im not suprized) but in the end, it ended up some wierd, over dramatic, strane thing where mizu gets hurt. i think rune was over reacting, and i think that im going to re-write this chapter, but for now, it works.


	6. food! and a discovery

Ok. Randomness. I decided not to rewrite the last chapter, but im leaving myself space to do so if I want to.

(Reminder: water's name is mizu, she talked in runes mind, and she is a girl. (She))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rune sighed as he lay back on the soft grass beside the pool, thinking about his argument with thatz. He sighed again. The annoying twerp had been bugging him and almost discovered his secret, but rune couldn't help but feel guilty.

_No point crying over spilled milk._

Rune turned in surprise as the small white dragon landed near him.

"I guess not." He settled back down in the grass and stared up at the sky, a peaceful silence falling over the two. After a while, rune turned to his dragon, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

_What?_

He kept smiling.

_What?_ She asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Let's go swimming!"

_What?_ She bit his ear. _What have you done to my master? Impostor!_

"Hey!" he playfully whacked her. "Come on! It'd be fun!"

_Humph._ She turned her nose up as he slipped under the water. After a few minutes, she turned her head back, looking for the elf.

_Rune?_ She picked herself up and padded, cat-like, over to the edge of the pool. _Rune?_ She looked through the crystal clear water, seeing no sign of her master. _Rune?_ She was getting more concerned now. As she stepped farther onto the edge, un-known to her, a thin wrist slipped out of the water, firmly grasping her forearm. _Holly—_she squeaked as rune surfaced and pulled her underwater.

_Rune, you little—_rune laughed as he splashed her in the face.

She sputtered, and then grinned evilly. "Uh oh…" she launched herself at him, water arching gracefully behind her. She landed with a big splash in front of him, sending water into his eyes. "Hey!" he grinned and scooped up a handful of water, throwing it like a liquid snowball. It hit mizu directly between the eyes, making her blue forehead jewel gleam. (She has a blue forehead jewel, okay?) She flashed her fangs good-naturedly.

They splashed around the pool the rest of the after noon, eventually settling for floating on there backs and watching the sky grow darker._ Rune, you do realize you have a white shirt on?_ Rune quizzically looked at her, thinking, _white shirt? Huh? White shirt, white shirt…_ mizu motioned towards the water they where lying on. _Water, white shirt… oh!_ Rune slowly made the connection. _Water white shirt see-through shirt!!_ Rune hurriedly brought his hands to his chest, relaxing visibly when he felt the reassuring texture of the rough cloth wrapped tightly around his torso.

He glared at mizu. "You did that just to annoy me, didn't you?"

_He he_. Mizu laughed. (That was rhetorical…)

"Annoying little pest!"

_Hey!!_

"Rune!!!"

Rune looked around, panicked, splashing loudly as he did so.

"Rune!!" the familiar sound of thatz calling his name rang through the forest. He slowly slunk back under the water, swimming silently to the other side of the pool. Just as he surface and was about to make a break for the woods, he hear thatz behind him.

"Ha! I knew you liked to swim!! You're good at it too. Like a fish." _A fish? He was not like a fish!_

_Yes you are._

"shut up, mizu!"

"Hmm?" thatz looked for the thing rune was talking to. Rune slid back into the water and motioned towards mizu.

"Oh! Hi water!"

"Mizu" rune corrected him pointedly as he climbed out of the pond, water streaming off of him.

"Oh. Well, its dinner time!"

Rune snorted. "Trust you to go looking for someone just for dinner."

"Most important meal of the day!" thatz said cheerily, turning to head back into the trees.

"I thought you said breakfast was."

"It is."

"Then how can dinner be too?"

"Rune, how long is it going to take until you realize that all meals are important?"

Rune sighed and shook his head, following thatz.

As they turned around a corner of draqueen castle, they stopped dead at the sight before them; Ruwalk and alfeegie where walking down the hall, hands entwined and talking happily. They too stopped dead when they saw thatz and rune. All four blushed.

"Uh, ya. We'll just be going now." rune and thatz fled towards the dining hall.

That night, dinner was a very awkward ordeal. Rune, thatz, alfeegie and ruwalk where pointedly avoiding each other, making strained conversation with people next to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Weird placer to stop. But I wanted to get something up before I went to bed.


	7. dinner and more depressing songs by simp...

Peophin-chan: really? Intriguing. strokes chin oh well. I'll call her Mizu anyways. I like the name. (Do you play neopets to? What's your user name? Im skylightangel, if you play) i think everyone knows runes secret by now ;D i just need to reviel it somehow. any ideas?

Bob: I am making an important announcement for shadow. LISTEN UP PEOPLES! SHADOW HAS JUST BEEN KINDLY INFORMED BY PEOPHIN-CHAN THAT WATERS ACTUAL NAME IS NOT MIZU, BUT KAHAKU, AND THAT SHE BLAMES HER STUPID KANJI BOOK ENTIRLY. SHADOW ALSO THANKS PHEOPHIN-CHAN FOR THIS INFORMATION, BUT SHE CHOSES TO IGNRORE IT, SIMPLY BECAUSE MIZU IS EASIER TO TYPE. Thank you for your time.

shadow: sob sob how am i ever re-learn japanese if my stupid book is wrong.

Chloie: idiot.

bob: well, your not actually re-learning to write. they never taught you how. you only knew how to speak it.

shadow: glare shut up! i dont care! my book it still wrong

bob: oooookay... --' moron.

shadow: what did you say!?!?!

bob: eep! nothing!!

Anime Otaku YR2: haha! I know! Isn't it great ;)

Loser with a llama: oh shut up! I know I can't spell. Stop bugging me. You have been for the last year or so. If you don't, ill call you gee, and I know how much that bugs you! Muahahahaha!! (Im feeling evil right now, can't you guess?)

Elfin Kagome: i think every one knows by now. hehe ':)

maria: did you know you have th same name as my school principal? she spells it diferent though. but anyways... (sorry, that was really radom --')

--------------------------------------------

"Uh, please pass the butter." Rune cautiously asked Ruwalk. He blushed as he handed over the dish.

"Ok. What's going on?" Rath put down his fork and stared intently at the foursome.

"nothing." Alfeegi forced a grin and stiffly went on with his life.

"fine." Rath returned to his food. _I'll get it out of __Rune and Thatz later._ He thought.

_That was easier that expected._ Thought Ruwalk.

_Uh oh. Now he's gonna question me and Thatz. I know it._ Thought Rune.

_Yup. You got that right. I suggest you run away. Far, far away. You know you can't keep a secret._ Rune started as his dragon landed on his shoulder and nipped at the slice of bread he was attempting to butter.

"Hey! I can keep a secret!" he whined, earning strange looks from every one. "What?" they raised their eyebrows and returned to their food. "See, look what you've done! Now they all think im nuts!" he hissed at Mizu. (Shadow: ha-ha! Defiance!!)

_You think your not?_ Rune growled and handed the ruined piece of toast to Mizu.

"What ever"

-------------------------------------------

"Rune?" Rath knocked on Runes door. There was no answer. He knocked again. He leaned against the door, listening to the music that was emanating from behind the door.

_Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away _

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through

_Yeah _

I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cuz I cant let go  
I just cant find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just cant find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

Rath sighed and leaned more on the hard wood, letting the music wrap around him. He sighed.

_I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
Im still here waiting for you  
Im lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just cant let you go _

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all

For some reason, he could relate to the song. When the music died away, all drive to question Rune was replaced with sadness. He didn't know why, but the words just seemed to ring with truth. He sighed again and left Rune alone.

----------

Ok. That was a weird chapter. But it's not my fault! I was listening to simple plan! That just seems to make you depressed.


	8. review or die!

Anime otaku: I know! I feel so guilty. But it takes a long time for me to write things, because I have this weird disease called 'perfectionism' (and I procrastinate too much)

Kagome-reincarnation: yay! Im happy hugs you

Loser with a llama: huh? Im confuzzled…

Peophin-chan: hehe:) I neomailed you from toadStools. Did you get my message? It was kind of pointless…

Elfin Kagome: hmmmm… It is an option, but im not sure what im going to do with Rune. Im still kind of having trouble getting him (her) to be reviled as a girl. Hmmm… any ideas?

ANIUNCMENT: I AM HAVING SOME STRANGE MENTAL BLOCK, SO IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!! (PREFERABLY ABOUT HOW TO REVIEL RUNE AS A GIRL) OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO ASK ME FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL! AND THAT WILL BE TERIFIING! TERIFIING I TELL YOU!!!

Any ways…

"Rune?"

"E?" Rune looked up from the boxes he was filling. Thatz poked his head into the dusty room.

"have you seen rath?" Rune sighed and put down his box.

"no. im trying to file things. i dont have time to chase the little rascle around all the time" In the best case scenario,Thatz would go away and leave him be. The worst case….

"Aw come on Rune. are you sure?"Thatz sidled up to Rune and made the biggest puppy dog eyes you Rune had ever seen.

"sorry." Rune poked him in the head, turning back to what ever he was filing. "I only like cats." (Haha)

Thatz grinned mischievously and made the biggest cat eyes Rune had ever seen. _Aw crap. I can resistThatz when he makes those stupid eyes. but i really dont know where rath is..._

"DEMONS IN THE CASTEL!!!!! DEMONS! ALL FIGHTERS TO DEFENSE POSITIONING!!" Tethiuses voice rang through the castle.

"Wha-" Thatz and Rune sprang up and headed toward the door.

----

HAHA!! If you don't review and tell me what to do, im not giving you any more.

ok. it was rath, but for what i want to do, i need rath missing. so i had to make thatz come bug rune.

(Spell check wanted to change tethiuses to teahouses. It was funny.)


	9. the battel dun dun dun!

Garishma! Sorry for not updating. I'm lazy. TT I know. You're free to kill me, but then I won't be able to update, so booyah!

(Sorry! My little friends are on vacation to la-la land, so they won't be helping me with the intro)

D.W.A.S : sporks r awesome dude!

Shadow : except for him TT

D.W.A.S : vat es upeth, man?

Shadow : go lie down before you hurt yourself.

D.W.A.S : but doing intros r so coolio man!

Shadow : sigh fine. hands him a sheet and whispers a bit

D.W.A.S : ahem! Uh, disclaimer: shadow does not own Dragon knights – dragon knights? Dragons r like, so IN, man!

Shadow: just keep reading.

D.W.A.S : uh, as I was saying, shadow doesn't own the coolio dragon dudes-

Shadow : don't change it! Just read!

D.W.A.S : uh ya, so she doesn't own them, they belong, sadly, to someone else, and uh, don't sue.

Shadow : on with the story (while I go and stuff D.W.A.S in a box and mail him to lala land with no return address)

(Oh ya: my spell check is broken (no really. I serious. This isn't just an excuse!) So I'll re-post this once it's checked. For now, don't report me)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Demons in the castle?" Thatz repeated.

"Where?" demanded Rune.

"Out front" Tetheus explained urgently. "We don't know how they got in. come on!" he waved with his hand, indicating for them to follow. They did, merging back into the hoard of fighters rushing towards the front of the castle.

As they passed by the main hall, Rath stepped in beside them and began shouting instructions.

"Rune, go down the left flank. Thatz, you take the right. I'll take center." They nodded, not questioning for once as they fell into the routine of battle.

"I'll take fire with me; have Water and Earth hide until the last moment." This was also routine for them, as it gave them the element of surprise when facing stronger or more numerous enemies.

They faltered at the front of the procession, hearing loud gasps behind them as they looked at the battle field before them; the grounds were a bloody wash, demons crawling and swarming everywhere they looked.

"Don't wait!" Rath cried as they saw that the battle had begun without them. "Forget the formation! ATTACK!"

The three of them ran forward leading the hoard of fighters behind them. Runes blood boiled at the sight of the demons crushing the plants and trees as they ran. Where there was once a vast expanse of lush forest and garden in front of the castle, a breeding ground for death had grown in the trampled void.

Uttering a cry of rage, he lunged at the closest demon and sliced its head clean off. (Rath growled in approval as he spotted the work of the usually pacifist elf.) The three made quick work of the demons around them, but as Rune emerged from his recent victory against a mountainous she-demon, he realized how many more there still were. He was pulled out of his thoughts as a blackened arrow sped past his head. He whirled around and his enchanted blade blew sparks as it met the blood stained cutlet his opponent was wielding. He started at the sparkling blue eyes that met his though the tight black cloth wrapped around his opponents face and head. Since when did demons have blue eyes? He quickly brushed that information aside and swung his blade high, muttering an enchantment as he did so. As his sword crashed down on his opponents, a bright blue flash blinded his for a moment and he heard his opponents high pitched shriek of pain as they where thrown backwards.

As they lay groaning on the ground, he got his first good look at them; his enemy had a black cloth wrapped tightly around her face covering everything but the eyes and mouth, and a skin-tight black leotard that clearly showed the female figure under it.

His gut clenched oddly at that information, and Thatz briefly wondered why Rune was hesitating in killing the demon, before he swung at his opponent.

The demon glared coldly up at Rune with those frightening blue eyes and jumped to her feet. All Runes hesitations were forced out of his mind as he met her again in battle. She jumped and flipped over his head as he took a wild lunge, landing gracefully behind him and pulled two hidden daggers from her belt as Rune attempted to regain his balance. A wicked smile revealed ivory fangs as she hurled a dagger at the back of the elf.

The first dagger imbedded itself in the back of his calf, forcing him to the ground in pain. The she-demon hurled the second one and cackled as it landed with a sickening thump in the elf's lower back. Rune gasped as the air was forced from his lungs, feeling the bile begin to burn his throat.

He swallowed hard and blinked through his pain as the she-demon landed neatly in front of him, cackling. He glared coldly and hefted his sword into his shaking hands, holding the point of the blade to her throat as he staggered up. He wasn't about to lose, but the cackle held to much intelligence to belong to one of Kharls mindless killing machines. He had to know,

"Who are you?" he growled. In answer, her fangs flashed as the smile grew.

"Tell me!" Rune demanded. She just kept smiling and slowly lifted her hand, not faltering when Rune pressed the blade harder into the soft flesh of her neck. She grabbed something at the back of her head and tugged lightly, causing the fabric wrapped around her head to fall around her shoulders.

The silence was deafening. Though the screams and sounds of battle continued around them, Rune had become deaf to it all. He staggered back and slowly dropped his blade as he gapped; long, curled, golden locks flapped in the breeze and framed the beautiful face of one of Rune's childhood friends.

"N-Neera-" he stammered, stunned. The she-elf cackled mercilessly as she grabbed her old friend's sword as brought his smashing across his chest. Blood spurted from his mouth, tainting his pale skin as he fell backwards. His lips slowly moved soundlessly as he lay on the battle field. "No…" he whispered as his eyes slowly shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Feel free to kill me now. I know I deserve it. I haven't updated for over 6 months, at least TT sorry! But it's up now! And it's an unusually long one, so be happy! (actually, I wrote this when I didn't have an internet connection in the car on the way to vacation (where I also didn't have internet, but did have 3 weeks worth of peace and quiet to get cracking on updating) so by the time I get this up, it will be 3 weeks since I wrote this TT

Now I shall write back to all of you lovely reviewers out there! I really appreciate it!

**Inuyashaloverfan**** – **thankee!

**Artemislee**– hey! Great idea(s)! Nadil trying to make Rune his bride would be oddly shocking… shiver and I would feel really bad for Rune, but I think I'm going to be cliché and have the shirt rippy-thingy. Maybe not saving Thatz, but maybe Rath. I have too many Rune and Thatz scenes as it is. People think I'm trying to set them up.

**thecat – **I do love you! I just procrastinate! I'm sorry! I hope you're still alive! But I have reviewed now. It's totally and completely you're right if you want to kill me now, but remember: I won't be able to update if you do!

**ShadowdLynx**** – **can anyone say Mulan? But that's probably what I'm going to do anyways :)

**Black Angel of Destruction**** –** thankee! It's alright. I think I already know what I'm going to do, cliché or not.

**AketA** – lemony fresh, eh? Well, good. I like those. Especially the florescent yellow ones that look green when you pour them :P yay! Procrastinators unite! dun dun dun!

**L****oser with a llama** – sorry Lisa. I'm a depressing girl by nature. To bad. But yes, you're lucky that they're not giving me ideas. (No offence to them) lots of perverted-ness and cows would pursue…..

**Reviewer **– oops… my bad

**Kagome-reincarnation** – thank you! You've been with me the whole way through :) um, well, not really, but I like thinking I have friends. It makes me feel loved :)

**iceheart3000** – hey thanks! Ya, I know they need to be longer. I'm a bad person. I know. Forgive me?

**Peophin-chan who is too lazy t** – thankeeth! (a.k.a. "thanks a lot!" in my scary language. You get used to it after a while.) Peophin-chan who is too lazy t….. To log on? Maybe. Hehehehe :)

Please review! Flame me and watch me bash your head in innocent grin!

Love ya!

-shadow


End file.
